MSX X8 Family
The MSX X8 refers to a range of heavy duty 4WD vehicles, divided into XT8 4x4 and XC8 light commerical models. There are currently two different X8 series for sale, the X818 and the X820. The X818 is the most recent update of the the X800, first introduced in 1978, and the X820 is an all new design released in 2012. The X818 is larger than the X820, so MSX made a decision to continue producing the X818 until 2016 as the XC8 Classic in dual cab and LWB single cab. The X800-818 is similar in size to a current model Ford F150 or F250, the smaller X820 is closer in size to a 79 Series Toyota Land Cruiser or a Ford F150 as a LWB single cab or dual cab. First Generation (X800-X818, 1978- 2016) The X800 XC8 was first released in 1978, with the XT8 introduced in 1982, replacing the Bushranger Type D 244/6. The XC8 was larger than the Bushranger and aimed at the American truck market. It was initially produced in Adelaide, South Australia and at MSX's newly opened plant in Smyrna, Tennessee, with produ ction in Derbyshire, England and Saginaw, Michigan. The Adelaide and Saginaw factories were both closed in the early 90s. The X800 made from 1978-1980 was avaliable as a single cab pickup or cab chassis in 4x2 or 4x4 with a 4.1L petrol I6, 4.2L diesel I6 or a 5.9L petrol V8. 1980's X801 responded to calls for a smaller V8, an automatic transmission and a dual cab. A 5.0L V8 was introduced, and buyers of the petrol engined variants could order a 3 speed auto. The X802 launced in 1982 brought fuel injec tion for the petrols and the addition of the XT8 wagon, although styling remained unchanged until the 1984 X803 facelift, which also added a 5 speed manual and increased the power for the diesel. The X804 of 1987 was a significant new model, introducing a new luxury XT8 LSE model, with unique bodywork and all the features of the recently axed Vertice V9. The following model, the X805 arrived in Februrary 1990, had LSE mimmicking square headlights on standard models, in an attempt to modernise a now 12 year old design. This proved unpopular and in November 1990, the X806 restored the round headlights. Today the X805 is rare and highly collectable. The X806 was the last model to be produced in Saginaw (1981) and Adelaide (1992), when the Smyrna and Derbyshire factories were upgraded and could keep up with global demand. The X807 in 1993 led to the standard XT8 adopting the LSE's body in favour of the original which shared every panel from the front doors forward with the XC8, as well as an optional 4.2L turbo diesel inline 6. Following the minor X808 update in 1995, the X809 was released in 1996. The 4.1L inline 6 and 4.2L diesel inline 6 were discontinued, leaving the turbo diesel six and V8s. The other big change for 1996 was the introduction of the 4x2's independent front suspension as an option on 4x4 models. This addition came at the expense of the 4x2, and greatly improved the on road ride and handling. The XT8's rear coil springs also became an option on SWB XC8s. The X809 was followed by two minor facelifts, the X810 (1998) and X811 (1999). In 2000, MSX was forced to replace the 4.2L turbo diesel I6, because it could not be made Euro 3 compliant. For the X812, an outsourced engine was considered, but MSX's engineers settled on the Cobra-D 3.0L turbo diesel inline 6. This engine was more powerful and refined than the old diesel, but had less torque. A solution came in the form of the 2001 X813, which had a long stroke 3.7L twin turbo diesel I6, greatly improving torque, but at the expense of smoothness in power delivery. the X813 also brought a driver's airbag in the 500, and dual airbags in the LSE. The heavy duty dual wheel and 6x6 X814 and 815 minor facelift followed in 2003 and 2005 respectively. The X814 remained in production until 2011. 2008's X816 and updated X814 brought a new Euro 5 compliant 3.2 and 4.0L turbo diesel I6 and curtain airbags in the XC8, and in 2011, the X817 replaced the Cobra CX 5.0L V8 with a new 5.0L supercharged Tigersnake V8. The addition of the Tigersnake V8 brought new levels of performance to petrol engined X8s, as well as better fuel economy and a six speed auto. The X817 was the last first generation XT8 The 2013 X818 will be the final first generation XC8, with production likely to end in 2016. It's availiable with a 3.0 triple turbo diesel inline 6 or a 5.0L supercharged V8 with a six speed manual or auto. The only body styles availiabe are the dual cab and LWB single cab. Second Generation (X820, 2012-present) Main article: MSX X820 Series The X820 replaced most X817 variants in 2012, and introduced a new XC8 Hardtop Troop Carrier and XT8 Convertible. With the convertible comes a new short wheelbase 100" chassis. The SWB is also availiabe as a wagon. The X820 was released with a wide variety of engines, including for the first time a 2.3L turbo diesel inline 4, a 2.5L twin turbo inline 6, a 3.0 tri-turbo diesel inline 6 and a 4.0L twin turbo V8. For the first time, most engines will be availiable with an 8 speed auto.